Go Beyond
by AntiSans
Summary: oh god im bad at these...basically this is MHA but with ocs of mine and some of my friends, the only canon people are the pro heros some of the villains and uh yee also im not gonna follow the anime exactly im gonna make up my own events every once in a while this is my first story please don't be hurtful ;-;


Go Beyond

My Hero Academia

 **Authors note: so my first ever story...yeah please don't judge too hard ;-;. No hate or anything I'll only take constructive** **criticism only things that can help me get better at this. Oh yeah and disclaimer some of the ocs I don't own like Adrian Vore, that belongs to one of my best friends, so do a few other ocs so far i only own Rainy who is my oc...ill have to make a list next chapter.**

Chapter 1

The entrance exam

An hour before the exam

An alarm goes off in the bedroom of a young girl, who groans annoyed as she wakes up "stupid alarm!" is all that's heard before a bone is impaled through the clock. The person who threw the bone was a girl who was fifteen, she had long white hair that went to her mid-back and white eyes, the most noticeable thing about her was the long crack-like scar that started from her left eye down to her chin. The girl pulled the covers over her head to try and go back to sleep, but a small floating skull that looked like the skull of a bunny floated to the girl and nuzzled her face, he made clicking noises trying to wake his owner. The girl mumbles and turns away "not now G, I need sleep I don't wanna miss the exam so…" she trails off and thinks 'wait a minute didn't I set my alarm to wake me at 6…' the girl sits up quick "aw crap!" she gets out of bed and runs to her closet changing into a blue hoodie, blue jeans, black sneakers and her favorite bright pink scarf. The short girl runs out of her room and yells "come on G!" the skull clicks and zooms after her.

The girls' name is Makayla Rain Quinn, and this is the story of how her and her friends became the worlds' greatest heroes

After a while of running she eventually makes it to the hero school UA, the best hero training school in Japan, today was the day of the entrance exam which all students had to take to be admitted in the hero course. Rainy was completely nervous but excited. She had a chance to get in she knew that, especially with her quirk. Her quirk was bone manipulation, which she called Fracture, she can manipulate the bones in her own body and the bones of others. She eventually makes it to the entrance of UA, she noticed a few other kids also arriving when she did, so she knew she wasn't late. She walks in with G floating next her skipping her way to the auditorium, where they are all supposed to meet to be briefed on the entrance exam. Rainy walks in behind a few other students and sits down, she looked over seeing she sat next to a girl with black hair and…cat ears? She stared at the ears with a huge urge to pet them 'oh my god cat ears!' she thought it was the cutest thing ever, but then the girl noticed her staring, Rainy looked away blushing. The girl noticed and giggles "Hi, I'm Adrian, Adrian Vore" the girl smiles and Rainy shyly waves "H-Hi, I'm Makayla…um" she sighs "Makayla Quinn, but people call me Rainy" Adrian smiles at Rainy as a loud voice starts speaking  
" **EVERYBODY SAY HEYYYYYYYYYYY"  
** Everyone looked at the stage and saw Present Mic at a podium, everyone was too shocked to speak. As Rainy looked around she could literally hear the chirps of crickets. The talk-show host/pro hero looked around and sighs "wow...tough crowd..." Present Mic takes a breath to continue his speech "All right examinees! I'm gonna give you the low-down on how this'll go! Are you ready!?" then the pro lets out his famous yell **"YEAH!"** and one again there is silence, it took Rainy so much power to not literally vibrate in her seat with excitement. The pro continues "Now pay close attention, listeners! we'll be testing your mettle by running a ten-minute practice run at our replica city-district!" she smiles excitedly and listens as Present Mic went on "At the end of the presentation gather at your designated meeting area, Ya dig?" Rainy tilts her head to the side and looks down at the paper she was holding, there was a capitalized bold letter B. Adrian looks over at Rainys' "what zone did you get?" she asked as her cat ear twitched, and Rainy, who honestly forgot she was there, stutters "O-Oh um i got um B" the cat girl smiles "me too! looks like we'll be competing huh?" she giggles. Everyone went quiet to let Mic finish "we'll be sprinkling a large number of "villains over the battlefield, and they'll appear in three different varieties, with point values scaled according to difficulty" Rainy looked down at the paper again, there were four boxes, 3 of the boxes had a robot but one had a silhouetted outline, she looked up at Mic again who was still explaining. "using each of your individual quirks, dispatch as many "villains" as you can and your goal, listeners is to rack up a high score! And don't think about directly attacking any other competitors or any of that nasty anti-hero stuff, because that's against the rules, ya dig!?" Rainy was confused "wait 3 different varieties?" she shyly raises her hand and is surprisingly noticed by Mic "Yes? you there in the pink scarf!" she takes a breath and says loud enough to get her voice across the room "um y-you said there were three different robot thingies, um what about this fourth one?" Present Mic smiles "I'm glad you asked! That fourth one is worth zero points! let's call them arena traps!" a few people whisper Rainy hears a few people mention how it's like those enemies you'd avoid in video games. Mic smiles at his podium "Well, that's enough from me! I'll end this with the school motto" Present Mic spreads his arms outwards "As Napoleon Bonaparte once said "A true hero never stops overcoming the misfortunes in life"! Now lets get the main event started..."

 **"PLUS ULTRA!"**


End file.
